


Extraña

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ha heredado la casa de los Dursley y debe pasar allí una semana para desactivar la magia que aún la protege. Lo que no espera es que ese sea justo el comienzo del resto de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraña

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para **Mahe** por su cumpleaños.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.

Eran ya tres días y parecía mucho más tiempo. Pensaba que sería distinto, que una vez que ellos no estuvieran podría relajarse y disfrutar de ese lugar, pero... no era así para nada. Había demasiados recuerdos entre esas cuatro paredes, demasiadas angustias acalladas por miedo o sencillamente por indiferencia, que lo agobiaban aun en el presente, cuando todo eso había quedado atrás. Se sentía solo, abandonado como nunca antes, y como nunca creyó que se sentiría en esa situación. Parecía increíble pero... hasta podía echarlos de menos, de una forma vagamente perturbadora. Todo era muy extraño.

Decidió alejarse de la ventana en la que estaba apoyado y tumbarse sobre la cama, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Se tumbó boca arriba, apoyando la cabeza en las manos, mirando al techo sin ver realmente, recordando...

Cuando tres días antes había recibido la lechuza de Dumbledore no había pensado ni en sus más recónditos sueños que se encontraría otra vez ahí y menos en esas circunstancias. Cada reunión con Dumbledore desde que había terminado la guerra había sido para comunicarle una mala noticia tras otra, casi siempre precedidas de la frase _‘como sabes, algunos mortífagos siguen sueltos y aunque tratamos de atraparlos, algunos desquiciados actúan de vez en cuando y...’_ seguido de una inmensa perorata alabando el trabajo que seguían realizando los miembros de la Orden y los aurores, para finalmente decirle el nuevo desastre que habían ocasionado, o la vida que habían arrebatado esa vez. 

Por supuesto, la mayoría de las personas a las que conocía y quería estaban demasiado bien entrenadas como para dejarse sorprender por unos cuantos dementes que se negaban a aceptar la muerte de su señor, pero no por eso dejaban de entristecerlo las noticias, especialmente cuando los mortífagos parecían estar obsesionados por acabar con toda la gente que se graduó en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que él, compañeros con los que había tratado en innumerables ocasiones...

Ese día no había sido distinto. Dumbledore le había enviado una lechuza a su actual residencia, una pequeña y modesta casita a las afueras de Londres donde vivía desde que había terminado en el colegio. A pesar de vivir solo casi siempre había gente allí, visitándolo o quedándose unos días para pasar un buen rato. Los Weasley, Hermione, Lupin, incluso algunos de los profesores de Hogwarts, con los que había entablado una sincera amistad.

Uno de ellos, Pomona Sprout, se encontraba allí esa tarde en cuanto Hedwig cruzó el umbral de su ventana y se detuvo ante él. No le hizo falta leer el remitente para saber quien se la enviaba y su semblante se ensombreció incluso antes de abrir el pergamino. Lo citaba esa misma noche, en Hogwarts por supuesto, para comunicarle una noticia importante acerca de los acontecimientos recientes acaecidos en el país, lo que venía a significar que otra mala noticia le esperaba antes de la medianoche.

Cuando se había presentado en el despacho del director lo había encontrado como siempre, sentado tras su mesa, mirándolo fijamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna con su sonrisa enigmática que nunca traía nada bueno, al menos para él. Y tras soltar su habitual discurso le había comunicado la noticia: esta vez los mortífagos no habían atacado a ningún mago, ni siquiera habían atentado contra el mundo mágico en general, como solían hacer cuando no había víctimas dispuestas. Se habían ensañado con una familia de _muggles_ hasta dejarlos prácticamente reducidos a cenizas: los Dursley. 

Harry se había sorprendido mucho. Por supuesto, los Dursley no eran santo de su devoción, siempre lo habían tratado peor que a cualquiera de las múltiples mascotas que había tenido Dudley, pero de ahí a desear verlos muertos... había bastante trecho. La noticia le había pillado completamente desprevenido, ya que se esperaba hasta que Dumbledore hubiese aceptado el cargo de ministro antes que esto. Se había quedado callado unos instantes, digiriendo la nueva información y preguntándose si realmente le dolía o no la pérdida de los únicos familiares consanguíneos que tenía. 

La atenta mirada del director no se había apartado de él un sólo instante, hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos había vuelto a hablar para comunicarle el resto de la noticia, y terminar de redondear su golpe de efecto: La protección que había puesto a la casa seguía vigente, ya que los habían atacado en un lugar público y lleno de _muggles_. Dada la naturaleza del hechizo, ahora que no vivía nadie en la casa debía ser desactivado, o de lo contrario la magia podría descontrolarse y causar algún desastre en el hogar. Además, como único familiar de los Dursley, teniendo en cuenta que Marge había muerto hacía dos años, heredaba la casa y debía decidir qué hacer con ella, si mudarse, venderla, alquilarla o simplemente destruirla. Para eso tendría toda una semana, la semana que debía pasar en la casa hasta que las defensas lo reconocieran y pudiese hacerse con el control de las mismas.

La perspectiva era mas que desalentadora. Tenía que regresar al lugar en el que peor lo había pasado en su infancia y pasar allí al menos siete días en completa soledad. No quería ni pensar en ello, pero finalmente había decidido hacerlo cuanto antes, tanto por su bien como por el de la casa. Así que allí estaba, después de tres días en completa soledad, aburrido y recordando las cosas más insólitas que había vivido allí, las noches de angustia y miedo en las que nadie había acudido a abrazarlo, a darle una palabra de consuelo, o tan sólo arroparlo con cariño. 

En un intento por no sentirse así de abandonado se había llevado a Hedwig, pero la nívea lechuza apenas había pasado unas horas en la casa y se había ido, probablemente a cazar. Todavía no había regresado dos días después. Lo más seguro era que se sintiera incómoda con la carga de magia que se sentía en el ambiente, o quizás, al igual que él, recordaba los encierros a los que había sido sometida cuando los Dursley vivían.

Como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, la lechuza entró volando grácilmente a través de la ventana abierta para posarse a su lado en la cama y mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos.

—¡Hedwig! —dijo comenzando a sonreír, mientras sacaba una mano de debajo de su cabeza para acariciar a la lechuza—. Has tardado mucho.

La lechuza ululó débilmente mientras le daba cariñosos picotazos en la mano. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba algo atado a una de las patas, un pequeño paquete que apenas se veía, por lo que no había reparado antes en él. Se sentó en la cama para desabrochárselo, extrañado de recibir correo a esas alturas del verano. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta: hoy era su cumpleaños. Hasta eso había logrado esa casa, que se olvidara de sus cumpleaños como cuando era tan sólo un niño.

Era un paquete envuelto en papel marrón que parecía llevar siglos a la luz del sol, ya que estaba muy desgastado y descolorido. No sería más grande que una nuez y le recordaba extraordinariamente al paquete que Hagrid había extraído de Gringotts en su primer año de escuela. Y exactamente como este carecía de remitente. 

Sin poder esperar ni un segundo más, con el desconcierto y la curiosidad pintados en la cara, rasgó el papel para dejar al descubierto su contenido. Era una pequeña piedra de color verde esmeralda, con pequeñas estrías de color azul que la atravesaban de lado a lado. En cuanto cayó en su mano, emitió un suave resplandor azulado, que se evaporó apenas unos segundos después. Todavía extrañado se acercó la piedra a los ojos y la observó atentamente. Nunca había visto nada parecido, ni en el mundo muggle ni en el mágico, y no tenía idea de qué podía significar. La piedra traía una pequeña nota enrollada de forma muy apretada y, con cuidado, la extrajo para ver su contenido. Era muy corta, pero seguramente una más larga no le hubiese dejado más sin aliento. 

_Lo que tienes en tus manos es un raro objeto conocido como ‘piedra del destino’. Su poder, aunque ilimitado es, en su mayor parte, desconocido, aunque hay ciertos atributos que se le adjudican a esta piedra. Si tienes coraje y tu alma es tan pura como esperamos se mantenga a pesar de los años, ella te mostrará el camino hacia tu futuro, tu destino. Este es el único legado que puedo hacerte y espero que de un modo u otro logre encontrarte en cuanto cumplas veintiún años. Nunca nos olvides y siempre estaremos contigo._

_James P._

Leyó y releyó la nota una y otra vez, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. ‘James’. Era de su padre, era...

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado, Hedwig? ¿Quién... quién te lo ha dado? —dijo apartando por fin la vista del amarillento pergamino para fijarla en su lechuza. Pero esta ya no estaba posada en la cama, ni siquiera parecía estar en la habitación en sombras, ya que su blanco plumaje la delataba—. ¿Hedwig?

—Ella ya no está aquí.

Se giró bruscamente hacia la voz que acababa de hablar, sorprendido de que alguien hubiera entrado en la casa y más sorprendido aun de no haberse dado cuenta. Pero la habitación estaba ya muy oscura y no consiguió distinguir a nadie.

—¿Quién hay ahí?

—No temas, no voy a hacerte nada.

—¿Qui-quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu voz...

—Te suena, ¿verdad? —sonaba como si el hombre estuviera sonriendo. Se quedó un instante en silencio antes de continuar hablando—. Eres tal como había imaginado, Harry —y sin previo aviso, alguien salió de entre las sombras para asomarse a la débil luz de la farola que entraba por la ventana.

Harry se quedó sin aliento. Frente a él se alzaba una figura semitransparente que era su viva imagen, aunque tenía los ojos castaños: su padre. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, en un gesto casual, y sonreía ampliamente con los ojos muy brillantes.

—¿Cómo...? —comenzó a decir, pero James lo interrumpió.

—No durará mucho. No soy realmente un fantasma, sino un recuerdo, y como tal apenas estaré en este mundo unos minutos.

—Un recuerdo... —repitió, todavía estupefacto. 

Esas palabras le recordaban a las dichas por otro recuerdo escapado de un diario, pero no tenían el mismo significado en este momento. No para él. Estaba frente a su padre, hablando con él, por primera y probablemente última vez en su vida.

—Antes de que expire el tiempo debo decirte el propósito de mi visita. Es acerca de la piedra que tienes entre las manos.

—¿Cómo ha llegado hasta mi? Es decir, ¿cómo Hedwig...? —preguntó con voz ansiosa y visiblemente tomada por la emoción.

—Lily y yo lo preparamos todo para que, si faltábamos, esta piedra llegase a ti de un modo u otro. Tu lechuza, que posee una increíble sensibilidad e inteligencia, como estoy seguro que sabes, notó y reconoció enseguida las vibraciones mágicas que escapaban de la piedra —James hizo una pausa, para seguidamente agregar—, porque son iguales a las tuyas.

—¿Iguales? ¿Mi magia y esta piedra…?

—Sí. Es la misma magia porque esta piedra te pertenece, y al mismo tiempo tu le perteneces a ella.

A cada palabra se sentía más y más confuso, mientras la idea de que hablaba con James Potter iba penetrando en su cerebro. No entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que quería decir y en su mente se agolpaban un millón de _‘cómos’_ y _‘por qués’_.

—No entiendo nada —dijo sinceramente. 

James sonrió con indulgencia y se acercó un poco más a su hijo.

—Lo siento. Nunca tuve la paciencia de tu madre para explicar las cosas y suelo liarme y dar por sentado que mi interlocutor sabe de lo que hablo. Trataré de explicarlo lo mejor posible. Esta piedra es un valioso objeto por el que muchos magos y brujas a lo largo de la historia han dado la vida. Como dice la nota su poder es ilimitado y eso siempre es una gran tentación, tanto para el bien como para el mal. Lo que la mayoría no sabe es que la piedra no se puede usar con libertad. No todos los magos pueden poseerla y aun cuando la tienen no pueden controlar su poder. Ella se convierte en parte de su poseedor, una parte importante, casi como su alma, y actúa en consecuencia. Ella decide cuando desatar su poder y para qué, normalmente en beneficio de su ‘amo’. Por eso la piedra adquiere ‘cualidades’ de su poseedor, porque es su magia lo que guarda. Y por eso la reconoció Hedwig como tuya.

—Pero… ¿por qué es mía? Yo no la he buscado, nunca la había visto y sin embargo...

—No es el que la busca su legitimo dueño, ya que lo más probable es que no la encuentre jamás. Por eso muchos magos se han vuelto locos intentando descubrir su paradero y han muerto en el intento. Sólo las almas puras pueden atraer a la piedra y su magia hacia ellos, aun sin saberlo, y eso es lo que tu hiciste. Esa piedra estuvo en tu cuna desde el día de tu nacimiento, es tuya por derecho, y ya era tiempo de que te fuera devuelta.

—Eso no explica por qué es ahora cuando llega a mi, cuando me entero de su existencia...

—Razón por la cual antes mencioné que tu madre y yo lo habíamos dispuesto así. Temiendo que llegara el momento en que... bueno, en el que no estuviéramos contigo, decidimos protegerte escondiendo la piedra hasta que tuvieras plena conciencia y facultades para poseerla. Juntamos nuestras magias para hacer un conjuro que a duras penas funcionó. Ella encontraría el camino hacia ti cuando cumplieras veintiún años, como ya hizo en el pasado. Por eso faltando tres días comenzó a emitir la vibraciones de tu magia que tu lechuza percibió. Era el momento, veintiuno, tres veces siete, ¿qué momento mejor?

—No-no sé qué decir, esto... tu...

—Lo sé hijo. Pero nosotros estamos contigo, somos parte de ti al igual que lo es esa piedra, así que no tienes por qué temer el momento en que desaparezca, porque yo seguiré aquí aunque no me veas.

Harry bajó la vista, intentando ocultar la humedad que se había formado en sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar que su voz temblara al decir.

—Gracias... por todo. Yo...

—Nosotros también —su afirmación le hizo levantar la mirada hacia su padre, que ahora sí estaba muy cerca de él y seguía sonriendo tristemente. Y por primera vez se entendieron con la mirada y Harry sonrió también—. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente y sonriendo, padre e hijo, ambos tan parecidos que si alguien estuviese mirando a través de la ventana hubiese jurado que eran gemelos. 

Al cabo de unos instantes James volvió a hablar.

—Se me acaba el tiempo. Pero antes de irme una última advertencia. Se llama ‘piedra del destino’ por un motivo y es precisamente que te conduce hacia él. Atento a las señales, atento a tus emociones, y no dudes en hacer siempre lo que tu corazón dicte, porque siempre hay un motivo para que las cosas sucedan.

Las últimas palabras apenas fueron un susurro en el silencio de la habitación que volvió a quedarse vacía, con un chico de veintiún años sentado en la cama, con lágrimas bañando su rostro, y el puño apretado en torno a una piedra del tamaño de una nuez...

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

El ruido del timbre sonó a lo lejos, haciendo que despertase sobresaltado. La imagen del sueño todavía permanecía tras sus párpados, la mezcla de angustia y felicidad todavía lo invadía y su rostro estaba surcado por las lágrimas que había derramado su subconsciente. Cerró los ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas volver a ver a su padre, volver a tenerlo junto a él, aunque fuera unos segundos, para decirle lo que no había sido capaz de pronunciar en el sueño: que lo quería, que los quería a ambos a pesar de que apenas lo habían dejado estar con ellos...

Pero nada más cerrar los ojos el timbre volvió a sonar, así que se levantó malhumorado para ver quien lo molestaba a esas horas. Lo despacharía en un instante y volvería para ver si el sueño regresaba, y con él ese recuerdo...

Bajó las escaleras sin ni siquiera encender la luz y casi tropezó con el mueble que había al pie de ellas. Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió. En el umbral había una mujer, mas o menos de su edad, de pelo largo y liso y expresivos ojos color castaño.

—Disculpa que te moleste a estas horas —dijo con voz dulce—, pero es que necesito usar un teléfono. 

—Lo siento, creo que ya no hay línea en esta casa, pero si quieres puedes intentarlo —dijo Harry, sintiendo como su estómago daba un vuelco sin razón aparente—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pues no lo sé. Iba conduciendo tranquilamente el coche y de pronto se ha parado sin ningún motivo. Y después, cuando he ido a encenderlo, se me ha pinchado una rueda. Ha sido muy extraño.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte. ¿Has pisado algo para que se pinchara la rueda o se pasó sin más?.

—Pues... —dijo la chica sonrojándose—, sospecho que todo es culpa de esta piedra. Le pasé por encima sin darme cuenta —y estiró la mano para mostrar una pequeña piedra de color verde esmeralda, con estrías de color azulado atravesándola.

Harry se quedó paralizado. Era la misma piedra que había visto en su sueño, la que su padre había llamado ‘piedra del destino’, la que era parte de él... y el destino había conducido a esa chica hasta la que había sido su casa. 

Lentamente estiró la mano para coger la piedra y cuando la tocó, al igual que en el sueño, un resplandor azulado emanó de ella.

—¡Eres un mago! —dijo entonces la chica, sonriendo aliviada.

—No, esto no...

—¡Yo soy una bruja! ¡Qué alivio encontrar un mago aquí! Entonces sí que puedes comprenderme. Mi magia ha dejado de funcionar misteriosamente, por eso no he podido arreglar el coche, ni aparecerme, ni hacer ni siquiera un pequeño conjuro... ¡No sé que es lo que pasa!

Harry sonrió, mientras miraba hacia la piedra en su mano y negaba con la cabeza, al pensamiento de _‘no puedo creer que esto esté pasando’_. Pero recordaba perfectamente las palabras de su padre y recordaba la sensación que había tenido nada más verla, así que decidió seguir su consejo.

—¿Por qué no pasas? Creo que sé lo que ha pasado y... es una historia larga. Me llamo Harry —dijo extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

Ella lo miró un segundo, como evaluando la situación, hasta que finalmente extendió su mano hacia él, para estrechársela. Una sensación electrizante los recorrió a ambos, casi como si hubiesen esperado ese momento toda su vida.

—Encantada. Mi nombre es Mahe.


End file.
